usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zefram Cochrane
Doctor Zefram Cochrane was a Human scientist in the 21st century. An eccentric genius, he was the inventor of warp drive on Earth and became the first recorded Human to travel faster than light, thereby initiating official first contact with the Vulcans. Biography Cochrane was born in 2032. During the 2060s, he lived in Bozeman, Montana in North America, where he and his team of engineers began developing the warp drive and finally built Earth's first warp ship, the Phoenix. On April 4, 2063, he encountered the crew of the Federation starship USS Enterprise-E who came from the year 2373, to stop a Borg sphere from the same year from preventing first contact. Doctor Cochrane was treated like a historical figure by the crew, as he was to them. On April 5th, the next day, at 11:00 AM, the Phoenix was launched with Commander William T. Riker and Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge accompanying him. He broke the warp barrier just after 11:00 AM, enough to draw the attention of the Vulcan ship T'Plana-Hath passing near Earth. The Vulcan ship landed in Montana that evening, thereby making first contact with humans, and opening a new era for the whole of mankind. In 2064, Cochrane mentioned details about that first contact in Bozeman, in a commencement address at Princeton University. He claimed that it involved "a group of cybernetic creatures from the future" which were repelled by a group of humans who came from the same era. However, Cochrane's remarks were largely shrugged off by his audience as a result of his tendency toward imaginative stories and intoxication and Cochrane recanted his own statements several years later. In the early 22nd century, Cochrane worked closely with Henry Archer on the warp five engine and had met Henry's son, Jonathan Archer, the future captain of Enterprise NX-01. In 2119, he officially opened the Warp Five Complex on Earth. During this speech, Cochrane coined many phrases that would be used by Starfleet for generations to come, including "where no man has gone before." Later that year, he left his new home on Alpha Centauri colony for an unknown destination, and was later presumed dead. When Enterprise discovered a mysterious craft adrift in space in October 2152 with one dead occupant, Captain Archer wondered if it could be the long-lost Cochrane. In the interest of determining the deceased pilot's identity, Dr. Phlox submitted a request to the Cochrane family in order for them to release Cochrane's genetic profile. However, it was soon discovered that the pilot was a Human from the 31st century whose time travel pod had suffered a critical disaster, in which he was killed, while visiting the 22nd century. In 2267, Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, and Dr. Leonard McCoy of the USS Enterprise were ferrying the terminally-ill Federation commissioner Nancy Hedford aboard the shuttlecraft Galileo when they were mysteriously brought down on an asteroid in the Gamma Canaris region. There, they discovered Cochrane alive and living with a cloud-like entity called the Companion, which had kept him young and alive over the past 150 years. The Companion later entered the body of Hedford, and she and Cochrane began a new life on the asteroid, now with a typical Human life span. Cochrane had Kirk promise never to reveal the events surrounding their encounter. Category:Human Characters Category:Non Playable Characters